


In the stream

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur stumbles in on Merlin taking a...bath...yes, bath, in the river</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the stream

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble triggered by Merlocked18's wonderful art [Merlin in the stream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4630812)
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd.

Arthur gasped when he noticed the person in the stream was Merlin. He had been looking for the boy who once again had wandered off when he was supposed to set up camp. When he broke through the bushes, he had seen the man in the river, enjoying a bath and had decided to ask if he had seen his useless manservant.

But then realisation hit him: The man in the river, coming up for air, shaking his head and sending droplets flying, running his hand through his hair to keep it from being plastered against his forehead…the man was Merlin. Merlin wasn’t a boy anymore, he was a man now. When had that happened?

Not daring to breathe, Arthur just watched. He knew it was wrong, but Merlin was beautiful. He had always had something that tore at Arthur, but what he saw now totally took his breath away. How could he have missed the point where Merlin’s shoulders broadened and his upper body shaped a beautiful V towards still slim hips? There were some moles on Merlin’s back that Arthur had never noticed before, but then again, he had hardly ever seen him without his shirt on, not even when they were on longer campaigns. 

Merlin ran his hand – big, strong hand – over his shoulder and down his front. He seemed to take a deep breath and it took Arthur a moment to notice what it meant that one of his upper arms showed movement and why Merlin threw his head back. Oh. He really shouldn’t stand here and watch, but it was mesmerizing to see him jerk off. It would probably the only chance he’d ever get to see Merlin like this, even though it was something he longed for from almost the first day they had met. He needed to memorize this so he had something to entertain him on long winter nights.

Arthur blinked when Merlin tensed, grunted out his orgasm and then sank back into the water, floating on it, a smile on his face. He shifted from one foot to the other, his breeches quite tight and he felt that his face was flushed. This was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and his jaw dropped when Merlin’s cock showed on the surface for a moment. Merlin definitely wasn’t a kid anymore. 

To his utter horror, Merlin opened his eyes and sat on a big rock, half hidden in the water. A mischievous grin showed on the handsome face. 

“Are you coming in now or what?”


End file.
